Das Vertrauensschülerbad
by the-memory-remains
Summary: R!PWP!SLASH!ONESHOT!SSHPDM damit ist wohl alles wichtige gesagt...


**Disclaimer:** Alsooooo, nix gehört mir, Charaktere gehören alle J.K. Rowling! Diese Story ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Warnings:** Slash, wer mit Slash(liebe zwischen Gleichgeschlechtlichen) nicht umgehen kann, sollte nicht weiter lesen.

**Pairings: **SS/HP/DM

**Anm.:** mein erster Versuch einer PWP, also ohne wirkliche Story.

**Widmung:** An alle die die story lesen und an **Inkontinentia**, zu dem letzten kleinen Teil hat mich nämlich Inkontinentia's story „Wenn's läuft, dann richtig"inspiriert...

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_**Das Vertrauensschülerbad**_

„Was machst du hier Potter?" fragte der blonde Slytherin, während er mit nur einem Handtuch um die Hüfte bekleidet, sich die Haare trocknete. Harry beobachtete fasziniert, wie die glitzernden Tropfen, auf dessen muskulösen Oberkörper, hinunterrannen.

Draco wusste genau, dass der Gryffindor ihn beobachtete, doch so einfach wollte er es ihm heute nicht machen.

„Komm schon Malfoy, du weißt doch genau, weswegen ich gekommen bin!"antwortete Harry und ging auf den Slytherin zu.

„Sicher weiß ich es, du willst mich, so wie jeder andere hier auf der Schule, doch warum sollte ich "dir"geben, was du begehrst?"

Draco streichelte sanft mit seinem Handrücken über Harrys weiche Wange. Harry stöhnte total erregt auf.

Der Sly drehte sich um und ging zu der Holzbank, auf der seine Sachen lagen, er löste das Handtuch von seinen Hüften. Er stand nun wie Gott ihn erschuf mit dem Hinterteil Harry zugewandt. Beim Abtrocknen schwenkte er seinen Hintern immer wieder von einer Seite zur Anderen.

Harry war wie hypnotisiert von diesem knackigen Po, der sich so lasziv bewegte, dass Harry aufstöhnte.

„Oh Gott, Draco! Ja ich will dich, wie könnte ich nicht? Nie mehr möchte ich dich missen und jetzt komm her!"befahl Harry mit zitternder Stimme.

Draco drehte sich und Harrys Blick wanderte sofort in dessen Körpermitte. Was er da sah, ließ ihn abermals aufstöhnen, denn nicht nur Harry machte diese Situation dermaßen an, sondern Draco auch, denn sein Penis war zu einer ausgewachsenen Erektion angeschwollen und ragte dem Löwen entgegen.

Draco schritt langsam auf Harry zu, Harry schmiegte sich an Draco und knabberte an dessen Hals, biss leicht zu und saugte daran. „Du bist mein!"sagte Harry besitzergreifend und begutachtete das Mal, was er hinterlassen hatte.

Draco zog in der Zeit Harry sein Hemd aus und die Hose aus, so dass sie nun beide nackt vor einander standen. Der Gryffindor ließ sich auf den Knien nieder.

Er leckte an den Innenseiten von Dracos Oberschenkeln, neckte seine Hoden, bevor er "ihn"der ganzen Länge nach, in den Mund nahm. Dracos rechte Hand verkrallte sich in die weichen Haare des Gryffindors, mit der Linken stützte er sich an der Wand ab, seine Knie waren so weich, er konnte nicht stehen.

Draco stöhnte laut auf, als Harry an seiner Eichel saugte und die Lusttröpfchen an dessen Spitze auf schleckte. Noch ein letztes Mal saugte Harry daran, um Draco über die Schwelle zu bringen. Draco schrie laut auf, als er in Harrys Mund kam.

Harry schluckte eifrig den Saft seines Geliebten, während er mit seinen Händen, seine schmerzende Erektion rieb. Hmm Vanille und Draco er leckte sich über die Lippen.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet „Mister Malfoy, sie sollen umgehend zum..." fing Professor Severus Snape, verhasster Tränkemeister und Lehrer, sowie Hauslehrer von Slytherin an, stoppte aber als er die Aktion der beiden jungen Männer vor sich sah.

„O-o-o-h..... P-rofessor!"stöhnte Draco erschöpft, wurde aber wieder steinhart, einerseits lag es daran, dass Harry nicht aufgehört hatte an seinem Steifen zu saugen und zu lecken, andererseits machte es ihn an beobachtet zu werden, besonders von Snape.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht stören."entschuldigte sich Snape, bei seinem Lieblingsschüler und Lieblingshassschüler, eindeutig peinlich berührt, sie in so einer Aktion erlebt zu haben und dabei auch noch steif zu werden.

„Nicht... doch...! Kommen.... aaaaaaaahhhhhh.... Sie...!"bat Draco stoßatmig und Harry murmelte etwas, dass man aber nicht verstehen konnte, da er ja noch immer einen vollen Mund hatte.

Das ließ sich Snape nicht zweimal sagen, er kam hinein und verschloss die Tür mit einem Zauber, den außer ihm keiner brechen könnte, dazu noch einen Lautloszauber.

Snape kam auf die Jungen zu, Harry immer noch damit beschäftigt Draco einen zu blasen. Er ging auf Draco zu, küsste ihn hart und fordernd auf den Mund, während er sich auszog.

Unter den ganzen Lagen von schwarzem Stoff verbarg sich ein Körper eines Adonis, wie Draco fand, auch Harry betrachtete den Körper mit Erstaunen. Er packte Snapes Schwanz und massierte ihn im gleichen Rhythmus, wie Harry es ihm mit dem Mund machte.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend kam Draco. Harry rieb sich immer noch selbst seine schmerzende Erektion.

„Steh auf!"befahl Draco.

Harry gehorchte. Und Snape grinste, da es ihn noch viel mehr anmachte, wenn sein Patensohn Harry herumkommandierte und der dazu noch ohne zu murren dem Befehl folgte.

Draco hörte auf Snape zu melken und dirigierte Harry zwischen sich und dem Lehrer. Harry stieß mit seinem Hintern an Snapes Steifen. Er, Snape, stöhnte auf, er hielt Harry drei seiner Finger in den Mund, welcher sofort begann genüsslich, wie zuvor Dracos bestes Stück, zu saugen und zu lecken.

Man hörte ein ständiges Keuchen und Stöhnen. Snape zog seine Finger wieder aus seinen Mund und führte sie an seinen Anus.

Snape führte langsam erst einen Finger ein, dann den Zweiten und den Dritten, er wartete jedes Mal, bis Harry sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte und der Schmerz verging. Es sollte ja nicht heißen, dass Snape nicht wusste wie man es treibt.

Schmerzen fühlte Harry doch kaum, da sich Draco nun vor ihn gekniet hatte und selbst dabei war Harry einen zu blasen.

Snape zog seine Finger heraus, woraufhin Harry einen enttäuschten Laut von sich gab.

Doch lange dauerte es nicht, da hatte Harry schon einen riesigen Schwanz im Hinterteil. Er schrie vor Lust und Verlangen auf, wusste nicht ob er sich nach hinten drücken sollte oder nach vorne stoßen. Es war für ihn, Harry, ein unbeschreiblich gutes Gefühl, wie jemand sich immer wieder von hinten in ihn schob und seinen Lustpunkt traf und vor ihm jemand genüsslich an seinem Schwanz lutschte.

Es brauchte nicht lang und Harry war am Gipfel angekommen, er könnte jeden Moment kommen.

Draco und Snape verständigten sich per Augenkontakt. Mit einem Mal hörte Snape auf sich in Harry zu versenken und Draco kniff seinen Samenleiter zu, so dass es für ihn nicht mehr möglich war abzuspritzen.

Sie verharrten so einen Augenblick. Draco spürte, wie der Druck in Harry sich verringerte, genau wie Snape fühlte, dass sich seine, Harrys, Muskeln entspannten.

Draco fing wieder an zu knabbern und auch Snape stieß weiter in den engen Körper. Doch bald war es wieder soweit, dass Harry gekommen wäre, wenn sie das gleiche Spielchen nicht wiederholt hätten.

Harry konnte schon nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft stehen, weswegen Snape ihn von hinten stützte.

Bald half aber auch dieses Spielchen nicht mehr aus, so dass Harry in einem ekstatischen Schrei heftig kam, sein Körper bebte und zitterte, als er in sich zusammenbrach.

Snape hatte sich gerade wieder in Harry versenkt und dessen Prostata getroffen, als Harry abspritzte. Die Muskeln um Snapes Schwanz zogen sich noch weiter zusammen, Harry war schon so eng gewesen, aber das, das übertraf alles, was man sich wünschen konnte, Hölle und Himmel zugleich. Auch Snape kam.

Draco erreichte bei diesem Anblick schon zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend einen Orgasmus.

Total erschöpft von diesem außergewöhnlichen Ereignis, lagen die Drei noch Stunden da und kuschelten sich unter einer Decke zusammen, die Snape gezaubert hatte und schliefen ein.

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen, da er auf die Toilette musste und bemerkte, dass Snape währenddessen schon verschwunden war.

Harry dachte sich nichts dabei und stand leise auf, damit er Draco nicht weckte, er ging aufs Klo, da dieses direkt neben den Duschen war, immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu dem vorigen Abend zurück, er dachte sich, dass sie das mal wieder wiederholen sollten.

Erleichtert stöhnte er auf, als er sich entspannte und es fließen ließ. Harry wusste nicht, wie viel Flüssigkeit in seine Blase passte, aber es war nicht wenig wie er bemerkte.

Als er fertig war schüttelte er ab, nicht sauber, denn es tropfte noch leicht aus seiner Spitze. Er betätigte die Spülung und drehte sich zum Waschbecken um, dass neben der Tür war. Die war geöffnet und ein grinsender Slytherin stand in der Tür.

„Morgen."meinte Harry und wusch sich seine Hände.

Draco grinste weiter und begab sich zur Toilette. Harry hörte das plätschernde Geräusch und drehte sich zu Draco. Er beobachtete Dracos Penis, aus dem eine gold-gelbe Flüssigkeit floss. Es erregte Harry, Draco zuzusehen, wie er urinierte und danach nicht abschüttelte.

Harry war wieder steif und er hatte das unbändige Verlangen Dracos Penis abzulecken, was er auch tat, als Draco sich umdrehte und Harry direkt hinter ihm stand.

Draco war etwas erstaunt, aber es machte ihn gigantisch an. Er drückte Harry weiter auf den Boden und legte sich auf ihn, so dass Harry weiterhin an seinem besten Stück lecken konnte, aber auch so, dass er es ebenfalls Harry mit dem Mund machen konnte.

Wieder erfüllte Stöhnen den Raum. Gegenseitig brachten sie sich immer weiter zum Orgasmus. Gemeinsam kamen sie und jeder der beiden schluckte die Hälfte des Sperma.

Draco drehte sich auf Harry, so dass er in Harrys verschleierte grüne Augen blicken konnte und küsste ihn. Sie vermischten die weiße Flüssigkeit miteinander und schluckten sie.

„Hmm lecker!" schwärmte Harry berauscht.

Sie rieben ihre Unterleibe aneinander, merkten wie sie sich gegenseitig immer weiter anheizten und wieder steif wurden. Ein weiterer Schrei und erschöpft lagen sie da.

Es dauerte mindestens eine weitere Stunde bis sie endlich aufstanden und sich anzogen.

Zusammen Hand in Hand verließen sie das Vertrauensschülerbad, ihre Augen glänzten, ihre Wangen gerötet und die Haare verstrubbelt.

Ende

By: "pluesch86"oder "the-memory-remains"


End file.
